


Family

by KikiYushima



Series: Moonflower Universe [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiYushima/pseuds/KikiYushima
Summary: The morning of Summer's birthday. 23 Oct 2147





	Family

Summer tensed and her eyes snapped open when she felt something placed on her abdomen. She relaxed and smiled, though, when Qrow and Yang came into focus. The little girl grinned and Summer reached up, wiping away a bit of flour smudged on her cheek. “Happy birthday!” Summer just chuckled and looked at her.

“I know you aren’t much of a morning bird, but it was hard to ignore Yang’s ruckus in the kitchen.” Qrow chuckled a little as well and settled down onto the bed beside her. She shifted and leaned up against him, giving a small nod. Of course Yang would want to do something for her birthday. The little girl had her mother’s heart and kindness, so it was no surprise. She felt her aura flicker for a moment and Qrow gave her a squeeze. She inhaled; she had to be strong and calm for the girls.

She let out the breath and smiled as Qrow pulled Yang onto the bed. The little girl nestled between them. She kissed her daughter’s head, the calm and love radiating out. She couldn’t help but smile at the subtle flavors and elbowed Qrow softly. A little color entered his cheeks and he chuckled. An arm came around her shoulders as she rested against him. 

He always did remember the small things.

She finished quickly and sat the tray to the side. Yang’s head lolled to the side, tiny hand clinging to her shirt. The clock read only quarter to five and she nodded to Qrow. He gave a soft smile before slipping out of the room. He clicked the light off and Summer pulled Yang closer, settling back down. She kissed her daughter’s head and closed her eyes, drifting back into sleep.


End file.
